


On The Edge Of Happily Ever After

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Shower Sex, Top Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, author's choice, (siblings/incest) moving to where no one knows they're related</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge Of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Dean stepped back to admire his handiwork, smiling with a joyful, proud grin. Baby looked beautiful! After he spent an hour with her, washing her and giving her a little TLC under the hood, the Impala was a gorgeous sight of gleaming black sleekness. She took his breath away, his lovely lady who looked almost angelic, heavenly. 

Speaking of angels, Dean thought, I haven’t seen mine in a while. Sam always blushes when Dean calls him an angel, those cute dimpled cheeks warming rosy red as a shy smile graces Sam's lips. Sam and Dean had an argument this morning, not a fight, nothing more than a little lover’s quarrel. Sam normally doesn’t partake in sweets, only on rare days, but today he had a sweet tooth and had eaten the last slice of yummy apple pie.

Sam did not know it was the last slice, he thought Dean's half was still chilling in the refrigerator. He knew the house rule; never, ever, take the last slice of pie from Dean Winchester. Dean was irritated with Sam, so he went outside to spend some time with his baby to cool off. He figured he should patch things up with his lover—after all, it was the first time Sam had ever taken his pie, and it wasn’t intentional. Sam did not take the yummy treat away just to upset his brother; it was just a mix up mistake. 

Walking into the kitchen, Dean got the surprise of his life. There were pies everywhere! Dozens of them, yummy, delicious flavors, hot and sweet smelling, and fresh right out of the oven. Sam was sitting at the table with a grin on his face, enjoying a slice scrumptious pie. Judging from the look in his eyes, Sam had baked a smorgasbord of pies to cheer Dean up, and it seemed as if he was trying to persuade Dean to forgive him for taking the last slice of pie by making him a feast of pies. 

And Dean was more than happy to forgive and forget; he grabbed Sam and hugged him tight, squeezing him so hard Sam literally gave a tiny ‘squeak’ of surprise. Dean kissed Sam, and he wasn’t surprised when he found that Sam’s lips tasted like sweet apples. 

Since moving to the town in the middle of nowhere life has been pure bliss. 

They can hide here. Nobody knows them. They can conceal the corrupt things they do in the night. They can be as one without contempt, and Sam can bask in the way Dean moans and pushes in deep, grinding his hips in tight circles. He holds onto Dean firmly, kissing his sibling's temple when Dean press his face to the dip of Sam's neck and groans his name like an adoring lullaby. 

Dean is never rough with him, doesn’t dig his nails into Sam’s flesh while ruthlessly rocking his hips, screwing Sam wide open on his big, thick cock. From prep to penetration, Dean is slow and gentle with his touch, listening to Sam’s pleasured groans and needy whimpers as a warm flush covers his brother’s beautiful body. He never ruts like a dog in heat, furiously thrusting into Sam like he is nothing but a bitch to be bred. 

No, Dean is kind, sweet. Tender with his thrust, rocking slow and gentle, his hands carding through Sam's shaggy chestnut hair, and it’s so good Sam wraps his arms around Dean tightly as if to never let him go. Dean never rushes, just keeps pumping his hips slowly and making sure each thrust grinds on Sam’s prostate, and he can feel it, the pleasure, the heat that rushes through Sam, tremors shaking him.

The kisses are honey-sweet, soft like velvet while every thrust sends sparks of pleasure tingling through his body. A rougher man would have bitten Sam's neck and left pain and a claim on the skin, but Dean is not rough with his beloved brother; he pecks kisses to the spot at the base of his throat, which earns him a playfully giggle from Sam. He smiles, eyes twinkling bright green. Sam moans and holds on tighter to Dean, kissing his lips softly as he breathes in the rich scent of his brother that smells like leather and whiskey, and home. 

Heat spirals up Sam's spine as his big brother pecks little sweet kisses to his lips, all while Dean's arms are wrapped tightly around him to keep him tucked into the warmth that sets his heart fluttering. The rain is pouring down outside, and there is a chill in the air in this quiet town, but inside the motel room the air between them is warm and every touch is feather soft and kindhearted as their lips press together in a pecking caress. 

Nobody knows they are kin; therefore not a single slur is thrown their direction. They can share kisses and hold hands strolling down the street, their cheeks warming ruby red when the little old ladies who are sewing outside the store, call them "cute and charming, goodness, they make such a stunning couple."

There is no discrimination in this town, only love and companionship and pure devotion. In between the days spent walking hand and hand on the beach, and the nights of pleasure when visible tremor flow up Sam’s spine, their life together is full of happiness and pure joy. 

Dean is more affectionate, openly caring. Out of the blue he will kiss Sam enthusiastically, teeth lightly nipping at his soft lips as he shivers, giving Sam a breathtaking, soul-searing kiss. When they part for air, Sam is gazing at Dean with burning hazel eyes that shimmer like sparkling stars and he smiles so brightly his cute dimples pop out and cheer 'Hello!"

Once Dean thought that love was something he could never do…Never knew that he could feel this much, but this yearning in the deep part of his heart for Sam is more than a reaction to Sam’s touch…It's a perfect passion and he can't get enough. The way Sam looks, the way he laughs, the way he loves with all he has…the way he kisses, the way he cries, the way he moves when he walks by, there ain’t nothing ‘bout Sam that Dean doesn’t love with all his heart. 

The following morning, after a night of love making, Dean is still half asleep when he realizes that soft, warmth is entangled in his embrace. He opens his eyes and finds Sam snuggling him, his arms around his waist and Sam's fingers tangled in the cloth of his sweatshirt. 

Sam leaned in and pressed an angelic kiss to Dean's soft lips, and then his eyes focused on the boyish cute freckles sprinkled across Dean's handsome face. He smiled and gazed fondly at Dean, his hazel eyes sparkling with happiness and love. For several moments, Sam was silent as his eyes danced over Dean's face. 

“What’re you doing?” Dean asked, snuggling closer and smiling when Sam kissed him again. 

“I'm counting your freckles.” Sam replied quietly. “They are beautiful, like you.” 

Dean blushed, and Sam reached up to trace a finger over his cheeks, his gentle touch leaving sparks of warmth and love tingling on Dean's skin. Grinning, Dean tucked Sam to his chest and kissed his lips, holding him in his loving embrace. 

The lovers don’t leave the bed for nearly an hour, not until Sam is satisfied he had kissed every one of Dean's feckless. When they eventually do make it out of bed, a warm shower awaits them. 

The water was warm and soothing as it fell onto Sam’s skin. He took a deep breath and exhaled, groaning loudly as the droplets trailed down his back, kissing his golden sun skin. His stomach grumbled with hunger, but food was not on his mind. Instead, the pleasure was warming his body. He could still feel Dean inside him from last night when they made love, the sensation of his hole stretching to accommodate his lover's thick girth. 

Sam felt his dick start to harden as he recalled their love making. Sighing softly, he started to reach for his shaft, intent on jerking himself off to the tantalizing thought that was playing in his mind, but he did not get the chance; Dean soon joined him in the shower. 

His brother pressed close up behind him and kissed a batch of feather soft kisses all over Sam’s neck, sending shivers through the younger man. A low groan escaped Sam’s lips as Dean’s cock slid against the crease of his ass... he rocked his hips back, felt his brother's thickness sliding between the cheeks of his ass, the wet tip brushing over his sensitive hole, and he shivered uncontrollably as Dean snaked his tongue over his neck and his teeth nipped gently. 

Ready to get this show on the road, Dean nipped lightly at Sam’s neck and playfully growled. He rolled his hips, grinding against his brother’s ass. Sam moaned softly and pressed his hips back, moaning louder as the head of Dean's cock teased at the rim of his hole. He was still loose from last night, and he wanted Dean inside him, and because his brother knows him so well, Dean smirked and leaned closer, whispering right into Sam’s ear. “Put your hands on the wall and spread your leg, baby boy.”

As water tumbled down upon his skin Sam scrambled into position as the slow burn of arousal and anticipation began to uncurl in his belly. He arched his back and groaned passionately as Dean slid two fingers between the cheeks of his ass, thrusting in smoothly and crooking them perfectly. He was still wet and warm and open from their earlier lovemaking, the prep easy and smooth. As Dean twisted his fingers inside his lover's hole, he licked and kissed Sam’s neck, his tongue lapping up the water that slid over Sam’s smooth, tan flesh. 

It wasn’t long before Sam was shamelessly begging his brother to make love to him, and Dean, bless him, got with the picture quickly; he pulled his fingers free and lined up his cockhead with Sam’s dusky pink hole, his lips still lingering on Sam’s neck and pressing kisses. He pushed forward slowly, letting Sam feel every single inch of him. Sam’s breath hitched and he moaned lustfully as he was slowly filled, his nails digging for purchase in the damp tiles. 

Once Dean was fully immured inside his lover, he began to move, his thrust slow and deep. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, keeping him close and holding him firmly as they moved, he thrust slowly into Sam over and over again, his toes curled and his pulse pounded in his ears as ecstasy coursed through him, wracking his body and stealing his breath. It's not long before they come, hearts beating perfect in sync as pure love fills their souls. 

As the warm water dampens their skin, Dean kissed Sam’s shoulder softly. Sam sighed softly and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, his body still trembling. “I love you, Dean.” His lips find his brother’s cheek for a loving kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean breathed, smiling softly. His skin tingled and he felt like he was floating, even as his heartbeat tap-danced in his chest. “I will always love you. Forever and always.”

Sam closed his eyes and let the feeling of peace and grace wash over him. He was safe and loved, and where he belonged—in the arms of the most caring and compassionate man. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/667584.html?thread=88876224#t88876224)


End file.
